<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You More Than You Will Ever Know by Moondancer2006</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036767">I Love You More Than You Will Ever Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondancer2006/pseuds/Moondancer2006'>Moondancer2006</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Other, Polyamory, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondancer2006/pseuds/Moondancer2006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks at them and wants to cry. </p><p>They are the most beautiful people he has ever known.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sven Svensson/Burt Curtis/Toby Mack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You More Than You Will Ever Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the most self indulgent thing I've ever written.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The room is dark. The only source of light shines dimly from a worn out lamp on the nightstand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gentle fingers ghost over his forearm, the faint tingles when they passed over making him shiver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soft lips against his wrist, then he is pulled into a warm embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels someone else wrap their arms around him from behind, hands crossed just above his stomach, fingers softly gripping his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cool breath against the back of his neck. He tilts his head backwards so that their cheeks are pressed against each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Burt hums, and though Sven cannot see it, he feels his mouth twitch up into a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toby plants a kiss onto his collarbone, then continues up his neck, ending with a peck on his lips. Toby's hand strokes through his hair, combing through the tangles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their foreheads press together, and Toby closes his eyes. Sven admires his ebony hair, the way they fell over his eyes, the serene look on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns to Burt and kisses his cheek. His pale blue eyes shimmer at that, fond despite his mostly expressionless face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, how did he get so lucky? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toby intertwines Sven's fingers with his, lifting his head and turning his attention to Burt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He curls his mahogany hair around his finger and tugs it lightly, placing a kiss just above his eyebrow. Burt tilts his head up and kisses him on the lips, while Sven presses a quick kiss on Tony's jawline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony beams, and they collapse backwards and lay on the bed in a tangle of limbs, giggling softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They remain like that for a few minutes in comfortable silence, pressed against each other, enjoying each others' presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then they rearrange themselves to a more comfortable position, Sven in the middle, Burt on his left and Toby on his right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light switches off, plunging them into darkness. They can see the stars outside the window twinkling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sven smiles warmly as Burt kisses him under his ear lobe. He wraps an arm around each partner and taps them three times on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jag älskar dig mer än du någonsin kommer att veta."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We love you too."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>